


Sesshomaru and the Christmas Sweaters

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Sesshomaru loses a bet between siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Sesshomaru loses the annual bet between the Taisho siblings.  And he has to live up to its terms.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sesshomaru and the Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. And anything else I forgot to disclaim. Like Rudolph (who does he belong to?) Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas. Character B works at a clothes store.
> 
> Word Count: 2,994 (according to Word)

Rin whopped and high-fived Inuyasha, the two of them grinning like maniacs. Besides them Izayoi sighed and shook her head, while Inukimi tried her hardest to stifle her laugher behind a hand. Toga had no such problems however, and Sesshomaru realized that he had no support whatsoever from his family regarding his current situation. 

Thanksgiving was supposed to be a family holiday, and it was for the Taisho’s since that was one of the holidays that the extended Taisho clan always got together.

It was also the holiday where they played the annual Taisho family Monopoly game. What had started as a simple family boardgame night when he was young had turned into a stakes drawn, alliances made, all out war as he grew older. He’d been so assured and confident of his win this year, but he hadn’t expected the deception from his siblings. 

Their alliance had come out of the blue and before he knew it, Sesshomaru was in debt, trailing behind his siblings, and eventually losing. 

Which also meant he had lost the annual Taisho sibling bet. 

With a sigh, he tossed his paper money down on the table, leaning back in his seat at the dining table. He may as well get this over with. 

“Tell me the terms.” 

Rin giggled at him, and Inuyasha smirked in glee. Together, the two bent their heads close together whispering. Whatever the terms were, Sesshomaru hoped that they weren’t too bad. The bet made this year was a rather broad one: loser does whatever the other two decide for an entire month. 

He could think of many things that his siblings would make him do for an entire month, but he sincerely hoped that none of them were too bad. Or involved Inuyasha’s favorite food: Ramen. He might just have to give up the bet and pay some kind of penalty if that was the case. It may be the first time someone chose to not follow through on the bet, but a month’s worth of nothing but Ramen would be worth the penalty. 

Rin and Inuyasha turned to look at him, eerily mischievous grins on their faces that had Sesshomaru feeling a little nervous, not that he would admit it to anyone. It was Rin who cleared her throat, her innocent smile not failing to hide the amusement in her eyes. 

“A Christmas sweater every day until Christmas. Starting December 1st.” 

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. This was…his siblings knew how much he liked to dress smart, and they had struck him where he would feel it. Sesshomaru wasn’t vain, but he liked his suits and dress shirts and slacks. To have that taken away from him for an entire month was…was his siblings knowing how to milk his loss for what it was worth. 

He could only hope his colleagues wouldn’t make too many comments about his attire in the forseeable future. 

“Fine.” As he mentally began to plan on how to work around this bet, it was Rin who spoke again. 

“We’ll need proof. I’ll make sure to get Kohaku to send me a picture once a day. And,” she shared a knowing glance with Inuyasha, “we know just the store you can go to to buy the sweaters.” 

Sesshomaru sighed but nodded, extending his phone to Rin so she could provide him with the details. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was a Monday, the last day of November, and Sesshomaru had finally stopped by the store Rin and Inuyasha had recommended. It was a boutique that sold seeasonal clothing and knitwear. It wasn’t normally a place he would find himself. From the outside, Sesshomaru saw more than his fair share of Christmas sweaters, some paired rather stylishly over chinos or khakis.

Maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to find twenty-five sweaters of that sort. 

Opening the door, he walked inside to the tinkle of the doorbell. A young woman looked up from the front counter and gave him a smile. Another boy- a teenager- barely glanced his way as he stacked some of those sweaters Sesshomaru had been looking at outside. 

Trying to be as discreet as possible, Sesshomaru walked towards where the teenager stood, taking a look at the displays in front of him. To his horror, Sesshomaru noticed that there were only ten designs in front of him and at least two of them were ones he would never be caught in. Which left him an entire seventeen more sweaters to find. 

And they all had to come from this store. 

Groaning, but knowing he had to follow through with the stupid bet, he moved past the teenager and began to search through the piles of sweaters for ones in his size. It was then, that he realized, he’d only be able to walk out of the store today with seven. Cursing his luck, he put the seven that he’d found over his arm, and walked towards the counter where the young woman still stood. 

She was knitting something, a fact that Sesshomaru hadn’t noticed when he’d first walked in. At his approach, she set the items aside carefully. The woman barely made a face at his purchases, which he was glad for, and bagged them quickly. It was as she handed him the bill that he spoke. 

“What is your return policy?” 

The woman looked at him in confusion for a moment before she replied. “Um, 30 days. But, if there are any rips, tears, or otherwise extensive damage, we don’t take them.” 

Sesshomaru nodded as he grabbed the two paper bag the woman had provided him with. “Thank you.” He hesitated then, his hands tightening on the handles of the bags. “When—when do you get new arrivals? For the sweaters?” 

The woman stayed silent for a few moments before she answered him. “That’s just out prelim stock. We actually get the majority of the stuff starting on December 1st. So tomorrow.” 

Sesshomaru inclined his head in thanks and left the store. As he did so, the young woman at the counter stared after him. 

It was normal for people to buy Christmas sweaters for family and friends as a gift, but he didn’t seem like the Christmas sweater type. Shrugging it off, and reminding herself that it wasn’t fair to judge someone like she had, Kagome went back to her knitting. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sesshomaru didn’t return the next day, but he did the day after. And when he did, he discreetly tried to tug the lapels of his coat closer so that his outfit for the day could be hidden. As he promised Rin and Inuyasha, he did wear two of the sweaters already, the pictures sent her way courtesy of his start-up colleague Kohaku. 

Now, he just had to repeat the procedure another twenty-three times.

He made his way to the display of Christmas sweaters, his eyes going over the designs. The ones he had already purchased were burned into his mind, so he was able to easily identify the new ones. There were only three. 

Turning, he made his way to the cashier counter where the girl from two days ago was still working. He could have asked the teenager stacking some other Christmas clothing on display, but he thought he might have better luck with who he presumed was the owner of the boutique. 

Kagome looked up from her knitting, a little surprised that the man was back. She really hadn’t expected him to come back to the boutique even though he had inquired about the sweaters. She might have made a hasty assumption on her part. 

“When do you get more sweaters?” 

Kagome tried very hard to keep the incredulous expression off her face, but she must have failed because the man scowled and looked away from her, tapping his foot impatiently. 

She cleared her throat to get his attention as she replied to his question. “Um, we did receive a new shipment yesterday, but the supplier apparently ran into some shipping issues due to bad weather up north. We’re supposed to get a new batch by Friday.” 

Sesshomaru’s scowl deepened further. “How many designs?” 

Kagome was curious, she couldn’t help it. After all, what other person had ever singlehandedly come into her boutique and tried to buy every single design or Christmas sweater they owned? This was fishy, and she suddenly had doubts about this man. 

It wasn’t the first time a competitor had tried to steal her designs this way. And Naraku would have succeeded too, if it hadn’t been for all of her regulars noting how much time he spent in the shop and how many knockoffs designs suddenly appeared in his that seemed too similar to hers. 

She promised herself she wouldn’t even let it get that far this time. 

“Who are you?” Kagome hissed catching Shippo’s attention in the back as she rounded the counter. The man turned towards her, brows drawn up. It was such an arrogant expression and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his smug face. 

“Woman.” Sesshomaru replied, not liking her tone of voice. “Are you threatening me?” 

Kagome crossed her arms glaring at him harder. “Yes. If you’re trying to scope out the competition for Naraku, tell him that I’m onto his tricks. He won’t fool me a second time.” 

“Naraku?” Sesshomaru asked perplexed. 

He had no idea who this Naraku was and why this woman was accusing him of working for someone by that name. He had half a mind to simply throw the sweaters in her face and storm out of the store, but stopped himself before he could follow through on his actions. No one had ever broken the terms of the family bet and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the first. 

Kagome faltered for a brief moment at his confusion, but didn’t let her guard down. There had to be a reason this man was buying so many sweaters. And she really couldn’t think of any other reason other than competition. 

“Why are you buying so many sweaters then?” She asked deciding to get to the point. “And asking me about all the designs?” 

Sesshomaru looked away, an embarrassed flush crossing his cheeks. He tugged the lapel of his coat together harshly, but the actions caused his coat to flutter open before closing. It was just long enough for Kagome to notice what he was wearing. 

“Are you… are you wearing a Christmas sweater?” Sesshomaru didn’t reply, but Kagome’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected someone dressed like he was to wear such seasonal clothing. As he continued his silence, she suddenly realized she recognized his sweater. 

“You’re wearing the sweater you bought the other day!” 

Sesshomaru felt extremely uncomfortable now. How in the world was he supposed to answer her without explaining the bet? After a tense few moments of silence, he finally decided that it was better to just get himself out of this situation the only way he knew how. 

“I lost a family bet.” He murmured, his voice a touch lower than normal. “I need to wear twenty-five different sweaters every day until Christmas.” 

Kagome’s eyes widened. “Oh!” She looked away from him for a moment. Shippo caught her eye though from the corner where he was standing. He had likely heard every word of their conversation.

As she watched, Shippo opened up his social media on his phone and went to the Boutique’s page. He mouthed the word model to her and Kagome’s eyes widened further. 

“Oh!” 

Sesshomaru now utterly baffled tried to figure out what was going on. Surely, the news of him losing a family bet wasn’t enough to cause this amount of astonishment. When the woman’s eyes met his again though, he had a bad feeling. 

“You have to wear a sweater every day until Christmas, right?” Weary, but wondering where she was going with her question, he nodded. “Would you be willing to…make a deal? We’ll sell the sweaters to you for a discounted price, but only if you agree to be our social media model.” 

“What?” 

Sesshomaru felt his question was more than adequate to cover the rather odd turn in this conversation. How in the world had he gone from being a thief to a social media model all in the span of five minutes? 

“Be our social media model.” The teenager piped up. He came to stand next to Kagome. “We get some extra traffic; you get your sweaters for your bet. It’s a win win.” 

“It was already a win-win.” Sesshomaru clarified. “I’m your customer.” 

“More of a win-win then.” Kagome stated suddenly gaining some confidence. 

Sesshomaru stared at the two in front of him before shaking his head. “No. I will buy the sweaters you have and leave your store. And that is that.” 

Kagome realized that he wasn’t going to budge from his stance. So, she decided to call it quits for now and wearily moved back to the cash register. She’d bill him for now. But he did say he needed more sweaters. Maybe she’d be able to convince him the next time he came in. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He did return, just as Kagome predicted only two days later. This time, she watched as he walked towards her first. It didn’t take long for her to pack away her knitting to look up at him eagerly. Hopefully, this meant he had changed his mind about the modeling gig. 

“If I do model, you will need to send the link to my sister.” 

Kagome grinned. “Done!” 

Sesshomaru inclined his head, hoping that he wouldn’t come to regret this later. Though there was a good reason he had done this. 

He had done some digging on his own about the boutique trying to decide what it was about it that had Rin and Inuyasha so adamant he buy sweaters from there. And then he’d read the sign on their social media page advertising that 30% of all proceeds from Christmas sweater sales would go to the Local Charity supplying children with coats, shoes, and toys during the winter months and holidays. 

He absolutely couldn’t refuse to offer to model for them then knowing that his sales, and maybe further ones from his pictures, would help kids in need. 

Besides, if Rin was already getting the pictures of him in sweaters anyway, he might as well just continue supplying them, even if they came from a different source. Especially, if they might help kids in need. 

Kagome, who was eagerly rounding the counter, took his arm and pulled him towards the sweater display. As they neared the display Sesshomaru noted that they had received more styles. At least ten by his count. That was of course if he discarded the original two and the rather garish looking ones- five of them. 

Which meant he was still at least five sweaters short of the number needed for his bet. 

But, as Kagome reached for ones of the ones he’d discarded on his first visit, a tan one with Rudolph’s red nose stitched in sequins on the center, he realized that maybe he should have set some more terms for the modeling gig. 

When Kagome handed the sweater to him though, he took in a deep breath and accepted the piece of clothing. 

It was for the kids, he reminded himself. 

Well, the kids and his pride. He wouldn’t lose this bet. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Rin watched her brother come into the living room on Christmas Day. Today was the last day of the bet, and true to his word, he had lived up to its terms. Honestly speaking, she and Inuyasha were still surprised by the fact that he was continuing. 

She had predicted that he’d bow out by the end of week one. 

She’d even placed a hefty bet on it with the family. 

As Sesshomaru took a seat on the couch next to her, Rin couldn’t help but admire her brother’s resolve. She wasn’t too sure she’d be able to do the same he had done if it was her in this situation. That said, she was a little miffed at him though. Since her predication had failed, she’d lost the bet. 

But then again, so had everyone except for her mother Izayoi and Sesshomaru’s mother Inukimi. The two women sat on the loveseat hiding smirks behind their hands. Those two old biddies were enjoying their spoils. 

Her attention was drawn again to Sesshomaru, who, this time, gleefully pointed out the presents he’d gotten her and Inuyasha. She was a little curious. The present was much larger than she was used to, and she was a little perplexed by it. Especially since it required her to actually sit on the floor, drag it over, and open it. 

Inuyasha, a little wary, poked the present with his foot. Rin had no such qualms though. She trusted Sesshomaru, and while she did know that the terms of the bet were a little harsh, she didn’t think he’d punish them over it. So, she eagerly tore open the rapping paper, surprised when the texture beneath was soft. 

She was more than a little confused when she realized Sesshomaru had given her a suitcase. Turning questioning eyes to him, she missed the mirthful expression on Izayoi and Inukimi’s faces. 

“Open the suitcase Rin. Your real gift is inside.” 

A little wary, but deciding to go for it, Rin opened the zipper of the suitcase and threw the lid open to reveal rows upon rows of Christmas sweaters. They were neatly folded, in many different designs, and Rin distinctly recognized one of the ones on top as the same one Sesshomaru was now wearing. She turned wide eyes to her brother, who had a smirk on his face. 

“Merry Christmas Rin. I just thought I’d help you get into the festive mood for next year.”


End file.
